I Need You (Chapter 12)
Here's chapter 12, talk about finally! I've been working on my other fanfic, plus my stupid teacher decided to give us a ridiculous amount of homework and a project. Anyway, this chapter revolves around NatsumixEndou cuz I haven't done a chapter of them for ages STORY (CHAPTER 12) Crying. That's all that Natsumi had done since she'd last visisted Endou. She was sat in the armchair next to his hospital bed, gazing at his lifeless face, sobbing sadly. Why? ''that was what she had been asking herself since he fell ''Why Endou? What had he ever done to deserve this? He was kind, caring and friendly. WHY HIM?! ''She had stayed shut up in her room most of the time, telling everyone to leave her alone. When she wasn't locked in her room, she was in the hospital next to Endou. "Endou-kun..." she sighed, her eyes running up his lifeless body "I love you...". Natsumi closed her eyes and pictures of Endou started running through her mind. She was too lost in her memories to notice him move slightly, it wasn't until he spoke did she notice him. "N-Natsumi-chan?" came a weak voice. Natsumi gasped and opened her eyes, gazing down at Endou. "Endou-kun!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks "you're awake!". Endou smiled at her weakly, flinching as he tried to move "How long have I been here?" Endou asked, barely mustering enough strength to speak "About 4 months" Natsumi replied, still crying "Everyone's been so worried! I'm so happy that you're awake...". She was beginning to babble a bit. Endou smiled, leaned up and... Natsumi blushed, and gazed at Endou. "I love you" Endou smiled "I love you too" Natsumi said, glowing with happiness. She suddenly felt Endou's hand hold her's gently "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Endou told her, his voice soft "I've loved you since you first joined the team back in Raimon". Natsumi couldn't describe how she was feeling. Everything was just perfect. This moment was just pure bliss... Little did she know that she was about to be torn down from Heaven and thrown back into the world of sorrow and deppression... ''To be continued... ---- Mika: Hey guys~ Guess what? Midorikawa and Sakuma are now joining us!! Sakuma: Hey! Midorikawa: Hi everyone!! Mika: I'm gonna call Midorikawa Midori for short cuz I can't be bothered to write his full name ever time Midori: Fine by me! Hiroto: Everyone, we all just wanted to say, thanks you for reading up to chapter 12, it's thanks to you we got this far!! Mika: Also, I'll draw people's Oc's for them if they want, just leave a message describing them (with lots of details) on my talk page and I'll draw them as soon as possible, then I'll post the pics on a page I'm gonna create called OC REQUEST DRAWINGS. Also just to add, I have a YouTube account, if you're interested, my name is SuperNovaHerokun. To find my best AMV, type in Hiroto x Ulvida AMV - Airplanes. If you like funny vids type in Inazuma Eleven Motivational Posters for a funny video made by me. If you guys have accounts too, plz tell me your name and vid titlesand I'll try to subscribe to you and stuff, please do the same with me if you want to. By guys, chapter 13'll be up soon All: BYYYYEEEE!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series